冬風の歌
by Kiparema
Summary: Fuyukaze no Uta, The Song of Winter Breeze/AU/Sebuah kisah tentang musim dingin yang menghembuskan angin bernama takdir..


**冬風の歌**

**(Fuyukaze no Uta, The Song of Winter Breeze)**

Pairing: Shikamaru, Temari

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

T; Friendship/Romance

Kubuka selimut yang semenjak malam tadi melindungiku dari hawa dingin yang menyergap. Tubuhku menggigil sejenak, beradaptasi dengan udara awal musim dingin yang menyapaku pagi ini. Walau malas, tapi akhirnya aku beranjak juga dari tempat tidur. Kakiku melangkah mendekati jendela, membuka pelan – pelan agar bisa menikmati setiap hembusan angin dingin yang menerpa. Ah benar, musim dingin sudah tiba lagi.

"_Ohayō, Okaasan_." sapaku pada _Okaasan_ ketika berpapasan di dapur.

"_Ohayō_, Temari. Tumben sekali kau sudah bangun. Apa kau lupa kalau hari ini masih libur musim dingin?" tanya _Okaasan_, entah benar – benar bertanya atau untuk menyindirku, mengingat bangun siang adalah ritual libur musim dingin untukku.

"Tidak. Hari ini aku harus ke sekolah. Ada rapat untuk persiapan festival beberapa bulan lagi." jawabku sambil menyambar segelas air putih dan berjalan ke arah ruang makan untuk sarapan.

"_Okaasan_ sudah tahu. Kau sudah mengatakannya kemarin. _Okaasan_ hanya menyindirmu saja. Iya, kan, _Okaasan_?" ucap Matsuri, saudara perempuanku yang tiba – tiba sudah muncul di belakangku. Aku hanya mendengar _Okaasan _menjawab dengan kata – kata yang tidak jelas. Entahlah.

"Tidak ada yang berbicara padamu. Jangan asal menyambung pembicaraan orang seperti itu." ucapku kesal.

"Hei, jangan begitu, _Neechan_. Kau selalu bersikap dingin, bahkan pada adikmu sendiri. Aku, kan, hanya bercanda. Cobalah untuk meningkatkan sedikit selera humormu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidup menjadi dirimu. Rasa – rasanya kau jarang sekali tersenyum, apalagi tertawa. Kau terlau kaku, _Neechan_. Bagaimana jika nanti tidak ada yang mau menikah denganmu?" kata Matsuri panjang lebar. Aku mendengus. Aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa aku selalu bersikap seperti ini. Rasa – rasanya _image_ kaku sudah begitu melekat padaku.

"Tidak ada manusia yang lahir tanpa jodoh. Kita hanya tinggal menunggu saja." jawabku.

"Setidaknya berusahalah sedikit lebih ramah. Tersenyum saja sudah cukup. Kau terlihat menakutkan jika berekspresi dingin seperti itu, _Neechan_. Semua perempuan terlihat cantik ketika tersenyum. Karena itu, tersenyumlah, _Neechan_! Apa, sih, susahnya, tersenyum?" Matsuri mengambil dua lembar roti tawar dan mengoleskan selai kacang pada roti itu. Ia mengambil tempat duduk tepat di depanku. Ia memulai memakan rotinya setelah mengucapkan "_ittadakimasu". _"Ngomong – ngomong, sebentar lagi kau berulang tahun, ya, _Neechan_? Apa yang akan kau lakukan di hari ulang tahunmu besok?" tanya Matsuri.

Aku menghentikan kunyahanku sejenak dan menatap Matsuri. "Ini masih bulan Desember, kalau aku harus mengingatkanmu."

"Hahaha.. Tentu saja aku tidak lupa, _Neechan_. Hanya saja musim dingin selalu terasa sangat cepat. Kau tidak akan sadar ketika musim dingin tiba – tiba sudah akan berakhir." kata Matsuri.

"Ya, musim dingin selalu membawa cerita yang berbeda. Ngomong – ngomong, kenapa kau bangun sepagi ini, Matsuri? Apa kau juga ada acara di sekolah?" tanyaku.

"Tidak. Ada restauran _sushi_ baru di seberang jalan. Kudengar _sushi _di sana sangat enak, jadi hari ini aku dan teman – temanku akan mencoba _sushi_ di sana. Ah, di sana juga menyediakan _ramen_ dan _onigiri_, lho, _Neechan_." jawab Matsuri dengan senyum manisnya. Matsuri memang manis, apa aku sudah mengatakannya? Terkadang aku merasa iri padanya. Dia terlihat manis dalam keadaan dan ekspresi apapun. Jauh berbeda denganku, walau kata orang wajah kami mirip. Mungkin aura yang menyebabkan kami berbeda.

"Begitu." ucapku sekenanya.

"Apa kau ingin aku membelikanmu _onigiri_?" tanya Matsuri. Aku menggeleng. _Onigiri _memang makanan favoritku, tetapi rasanya _onigiri_ di awal musim dingin seperti ini bukan pilihan tepat. "_Onigiri _ di awal musim dingin memang bukan ide yang bagus." komentar Matsuri, seakan bisa membaca pikiran yang baru saja terbesit di benakku.

"Seperti _sushi _ide yang bagus saja." ucapku datar. Matsuri tertawa, membuatku menaikkan sebelah alisku. "Apa yang lucu dari kata - kataku?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku merasa sedikit lucu mendengarmu membuat humor. Kau tahu aku jarang sekali mendengarmu mengatakan humor seperti itu." jawab Matsuri.

"Kau pikir itu humor?" Pertanyaan retoris, tentu saja. Matsuri hanya menjawab dengan mengangkat bahu. Setelah itu, kami melanjutkan sarapan dalam diam.

"Aku selesai. _Okaasan_, aku mau langsung pergi. Aku mau ke rumah Mo-_chan_ dulu." ucap Matsuri beberapa menit kemudian sambil masuk ke dapur untuk mencari _Okaasan _dan berpamitan. "_Ittekimasu. Ja_, _Neechan_.." ucapnya ketika melewatiku sebelum beranjak keluar rumah. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai respon dari ucapannya.

Aku melirik jam dinding di atas perapian. Masih pukul tujuh lima belas menit. Masih ada waktu lima belas menit sebelum aku berangkat, sayangnya aku tidak berniat melakukan apapun. Jadi, yang kulakukan hanyalah berbaring di atas _futon_ yang nyaman. Melamun, memikirkan tentang musim dingin, juga tentang diriku, sampai suara _Okaasan _menyadarkanku.

"Temari, apa kau sudah akan berangkat?"

"Ya, _Okaasan_. Lima menit lagi." jawabku.

"Bisa tolong kau belikan kecap asin saat pulang? _Okaasan _lupa membelinya kemarin. Tolong, ya. Beli satu saja."

"_Hai, Okaasan_." kataku sambil beranjak, bersiap berangkat ke sekolah.

.

Ruang kelas masih sepi. Baru beberapa anak saja yang datang. Kurasa aku datang terlalu pagi. Yah, tidak masalah. Datang terlalu pagi lebih baik daripada datang terlambat. Aku mengambil tempat di sudut belakang kelas, tempat favoritku. Tempat duduk di sini dekat dengan jendela, sehingga ketika aku merasa bosan, aku bisa memandang suasana di luar kelas.

"_Ohayō, _Temari_-chan_!" sapa Ino, sahabatku sejak kami masih di tingkat dasar.

"_Ohayō_.." balasku singkat. Aku meletakkan kepalaku di meja dan menghela napas.

"Ada apa, Temari_-chan_? Kau terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat. Bersemangatlah meskipun ini awal musim dingin!" kata Ino berapi – api. Aku hanya meliriknya sekilas, lalu mengalihkan pandanganku ke luar jendela. "Kenapa, Temari_-chan_? Apa kau malas datang ke sekolah? Ya, sebenarnya aku juga sama. Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dibanding berbaring di atas _futon_ dengan penghangat saat musim dingin." Lanjut Ino.

"Aku tidak apa – apa, Ino. Aku hanya sedikit kelelahan karena berjalan jauh ke sekolah. Kau tahu aku tidak pernah keluar rumah sejak libur musim dingin." Jawabku.

"Hm, kau benar. Hei, bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin saja? Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Ino lagi. Aku mengangguk. "Baiklah, kita ke kantin! Lagipula belum banyak yang datang." Ino menarik paksa tanganku. Aku tersentak, tidak siap dengan tarikannya.

"Hei! Aku tidak bilang aku mau ke kantin! Aku mengangguk karena aku sudah sarapan! Ino lepaskan aku!" teriakku. Ino tidak menjawab. Ia hanya berbalik dan menjulurkan lidahnya ke arahku sebagai jawaban atas protesku sambil tetap berlari dan menarik tanganku. Akhirnya, aku pasrah dan mengikuti kemauannya –pergi ke kantin.

Kantin sangat sepi ketika kami tiba di sana. Tidak ada siswa atau staf sekolah yang berada di kantin, selain sang pemilik kantin tentunya. Aku dan Ino duduk di bangku sebelah jendela. Di manapun kami berada, tempat paling dekat dengan jendela adalah sasaran utama kami. Tanpa bertanya padaku lebih dulu, Ino memesan dua gelas cokelat panas untuk kami. Aku mendengus.

"Aku masih kenyang, Ino. Aku tidak memintamu memesan cokelat panas untukku." Ucapku.

"Segelas cokelat panas tidak akan membuatmu kekenyangan, Temari_-chan_. Malah sebaliknya, segelas cokelat panas akan membuat tubuhmu hangat di cuaca dingin seperti ini. Cokelat panas sangat baik untuk dalam cuaca seperti ini. Aku akan mentraktirmu kali ini, anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasihku karena kau sudah memberiku ide untuk mengerjakan tugas seni akhirku." Kata Ino dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Yah, terserah kau saja. Kalau itu maumu." Kataku.

"Hei, apa kau tidak heran mengapa kantin tetap buka di waktu libur musim dingin seperti ini?" tanya Ino setelah cokelat pesanan kami –pesanannya tiba. Aku menyeruput sedikit cokelat dari gelasku sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Ino yang menurutku konyol.

"Kantin ini sudah menjadi kantin umum sejak bulan lalu, kalau aku harus mengingatkanmu tentang hal itu, untuk keenam kalinya sejak bulan lalu."

"Ah, ya! Kau benar! Kenapa aku selalu lupa tentang hal itu?" tanya Ino, lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menepuk jidat. Aku tersenyum tipis. Ino terlihat seperti murid tingkat dasar jika bertingkah seperti itu. Sifat Ino memang berbanding terbalik denganku, tetapi kami bersahabat sangat dekat. Dia bisa mengerti diriku, dan begitu juga aku. Dia adalah teman terbaikku.

"Mana aku tahu. Jangan bertanya seolah aku mengerti semua hal tentang dirimu luar dan dalam." Jawabku datar.

"Temari_-chan_, berhentilah bersikap datar seperti itu. Tidak bisakah kau bersikap sedikit lebih manis? Kau akan terlihat sangat cantik jika kau bersikap sedikit saja lebih manis." Ucap Ino. Aku memutar bola mata. Rasanya baru beberapa menit yang lalu aku mendengar kalimat seperti itu.

"Aku sudah mendengar kalimat itu dari Matsuri tadi pagi." Kataku.

"Dan apa kau juga merespon dengan datar seperti ini?" tanya Ino. Aku mengangkat bahu. Ino membuang napas. "Oh, ayolah, Temari_-chan_! Sekali saja aku ingin melihatmu bersikap manis di depanku. Memangnya kau sudah bersikap dingin seperti ini sejak dulu?"

"Kurasa begitu.."

"Bahkan kau sama sekali tidak bersikap manis ketika masih kecil? Kepada siapapun?" selidik Ino, seolah tidak percaya dengan ucapanku –yang memang sedikit sulit dipercaya.

"Ng.. Kurasa… Aku pernah sekali bersikap manis pada seseorang." Kataku.

"Oh, ayolah, Temari_-chan_. Aku tidak benar – benar menanyakan itu padamu. Kau tidak mengerti tentang pertanyaan retoris?" ucap Ino. Nadanya terdengar sedikit kesal.

"Tidak, aku serius. Aku benar – benar menjadi anak manis saat aku berumur sekitar enam tahun." Aku menatap Ino. Ia terlihat tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraanku. "Waktu itu aku bertemu anak laki – laki yang mungkin seusia denganku." Entah mengapa, mendengar kata 'anak laki – laki', ekspresi Ino langsung berubah. Matanya berbinar dan ia terlihat sangat tertarik. "Apa?" tanyaku heran.

"Tidak. Lanjutkan saja ceritamu. Aku mulai menikmatinya." Jawab Ino.

Aku memutar bola mata. "Waktu aku berumur enam tahun, aku bertemu seorang anak laki – laki yang mungkin seusia denganku. Dia sangat manis. Sayangnya, ketika aku bertemu dengannya, dia sedang menangis. Ketika kutanya kenapa, dia menjawab dia baru saja menjadi manusia sebatang kara. Kedua orang tuanya baru saja meninggal dan dia tinggal bersama paman dan bibinya. Dia berkata dia merasa tidak enak jika harus tinggal bersama paman dan bibinya, karena dia merasa itu akan merepotkan paman dan bibinya. Dia mengatakan padaku dia ingin secepatnya lulus sekolah agar bisa bekerja. Entah kenapa, aku sangat ingin menghiburnya. Aku sangat mengaguminya. Dia luar biasa." Jelasku panjang lebar.

"Biar kutebak! Anak laki – laki itu adalah cinta pertamamu! Apa aku salah?" tebak Ino. Mataku membulat. Wajahku terasa panas dan rona tipis muncul di wajahku. "Itu pasti benar!" ucap Ino penuh keyakinan. Harus kukatakan, Ino selalu punya insting kuat dalam menebak sesuatu.

"Yah.. Mungkin.."

"Temari_-chan_! Kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini padaku?" tanya Ino kesal.

"Aku sudah menceritakannya padamu, Ino. Baru saja." Jawabku.

"Bukan baru saja maksudku, Temari_-chan_. Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan hal ini dari dulu? Padahal aku selalu menceritakan apapun masalahku kepadamu. Apa kau tidak mempercayaiku sebagai sahabat?" kata Ino.

"Apa maksudmu, Ino? Kurasa ini bukan hal yang penting, jadi aku tidak pernah menceritakannya padamu. Lagipula ini memalukan." Kataku sambil memalingkan muka, menahan malu.

"Apanya yang memalukan? Jatuh cinta itu tidak memalukan, Temari-_chan_! Sebagai manusia normal, kau pasti akan merasakannya lagi. Jatuh cinta itu menyenangkan. Kau pernah merasakannya, dan seperti itulah rasanya. Manusia tidak pernah bisa lari dari jatuh cinta, Temari_-chan__._ Percayalah padaku." Aku tidak merespon perkataan Ino. Atensiku berada pada seekor burung yang terlihat sedang mengeram telur di atas pohon. "Jadi, Temari_-chan_, sekarang ceritakan padaku tentang anak laki – laki itu."

Aku menoleh. "Apa?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"Anak laki – laki itu. Ceritakan padaku tentangnya. Apa aku mengenalnya?"

"Entahlah. Kau mungkin mengenalnya, tetapi aku tidak mengenalnya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu namanya. Aku hanya sekali bertemu dengannya dan aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi sampai sekarang." Kataku.

"Astaga, kau ini bagaimana? Kau bahkan tidak tahu namanya! Tragis sekali kisah cintamu, Temari_-chan_! Kau hanya bertemu dengannya sekali dan kau tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Kuharap kau bertemu dengannya lagi suatu hari nanti dan kisah kalian akan berakhir dengan bahagia." Ino mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, seolah benar – benar mendoakanku agar bertemu dengan anak laki – laki itu lagi. Aku mendengus.

"Aku hanya mengaguminya, Ino. Kau harus menggarisbawahi itu. Tidak ada sesuatu yang bernama kisah cinta antara aku dan anak laki – laki itu." kataku.

"Jadi, apa kau masih mengaguminya sampai sekarang?" selidik Ino, mengabaikan perkataanku.

"Entah. Ya, mungkin. Dia membicarakan banyak hal tentang prinsip kehidupannya waktu itu. Pemikirannya sangat hebat untuk anak seusianya. Aku belum menemukan orang dengan kekuatan prinsip sehebat dia sampai sekarang." Jawabku.

"Kau tipe orang yang setia, Temari_-chan_! Orang itu beruntung sekali bisa mendapatkan hatimu." Kata Ino lagi. Aku kembali mendengus –untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini.

"Berhentilah membicarakan itu dan kita kembali ke kelas!" kataku.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi. Aku masih ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang anak laki – laki itu! Di mana kau bertemu dengannya? Bagaimana ciri – cirinya? Mungkin aku bisa mengenalinya kalau kau menyebutkan ciri – cirinya." Kata Ino.

"Aku-tidak-tahu. Cukup tentang ini dan kita kembali ke kelas atau aku akan meninggalkanmu di sini!" kataku sambil beranjak dari tempat duduk.

"Temari_-chan_! Tunggu! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Awal musim dingin tahun ini, membuka kembali memoriku tentang seorang anak laki – laki yang kutemui bertahun – tahun yang lalu. Membuka kenangan tentang cinta pertamaku, yang mungkin kandas tertelan waktu. Apa mungkin kami bisa bertemu? Kurasa, tak ada jawaban selain waktu.

.

.

Haihaihai, Kiparema kembali lagi dengan fict ShikaTema AU. Banyak kesalahan? _Typo_? OOC? Geje? Pasti itu! Tulis saja di kolom _review_! :D Fict ini dibuat untuk mengisi waktu liburan dan untuk mengurangi kadar stress akibat tugas berkepanjangan (?) *abaikan! Judul terinspirasi dari lagunya Akeboshi yang judulnya "Akikaze no Uta". Kapan Shikamaru muncul? Tunggu saja _**beberapa**_ _chap _lagi!_ No more words_, pokoknya semoga fict ini memuaskan semuanya :D

_Thanks so much for reading, and thanks so damn much for reviewing :*_


End file.
